halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jacob Castell
This is offensive to me, your insulting christians-User:Smokerules As to me, turn down your articles content! I a christian, and I really think this isn't the site to be doing political and religous insults. Spartan 501 15:11, 17 December 2007 (UTC) I am not christian anymore (I didn't take confirmation), but I still think this is insulting of the christian religion, and that's not the site's purpose. 17:01, 17 December 2007 (UTC) OK, Dragonclaws, I didn't think you could be so offensive! I'm a Christian, and I hate this article. It serves no purpose, other than to insult Christians. -- I'm Christian, and I don't think this is particularly offensive. However, if other members find this disagreeable, Dragonclaws, you might want to consider changing some stuff or whatever. ^^ Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:29, 17 December 2007 (UTC) While the majority of you may feel this is a hypocrtical view of christianity, this is merely a mans faith turning against him when he suffers from Post traumatic stress disorder. Whats more, this is entrenched in true but weird facts, and on a further notion, stranger things have been done in jesus and god's name (wars, murder, corruption, rape, you name it and the catholic church, though the others are better, have done it at some point). Whats more, i'm not accusing anybody here of anything, but would you be less concerned if it was another religion, such as Islam, or judaism? --Ajax 013 17:00, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Yes I would, because I have friends that are jewish and one thats Islamic, and no christian in their right mind(Even if they are going crazy) would say that. I'm christian and I wouldn't say Jesus will save you to a Brute. He also had it where another said "Jesus will Save you" to lions, and got eaten by them.-User:Smokerules I overreacted a little there. I didn't realize this was actually used somewhere, I just thought he'd made it up for no reason. And while it may be based on weird, yet true, facts, I still don't like it. Now I know that the Catholic church and others have done very evil, stupid and bad things in the name of God, but I'm not really proud of it. And while I don't like everything the Jews and Muslims do, I wouldn't appreciate it if someone did something like that about their religion either. This is for Halo stuff, not "say someone did something because of a religion" stuff. -- :So, real religions are totally off-limits while we're free to diss crazies doing things in the name of the Forerunners? --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:49, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Right onUser:Smokerules Yeah, the lion thing? That's true. A guy really did that; same with the cross guy (I couldn't find that article, or I'd post it too). Castell was created as a reflection of reality, and as a literary parallel. The Covenant are doing insane things in the name of religion, and so are some humans. Some humans don't let it take over their lives to the point of insanity, and neither do some Covies. It's intended to make it less black-and-white and make both sides grey in a way that reflects reality. Now if I made it in an uncyclopedia "all of this type (Christians) are wackos" style, I could see where it could be offensive, but as it is now? No, just an article flawed in that I haven't fleshed him out too much. Some people are like this; some Christians, some Atheists. I write what I know. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:39, 17 December 2007 (UTC) And I might add that it is a common cliche to have a somewhat deluded pacifist run out to the enemy in search of peace and getting killed immediately. I merged that with Chen, the lion guy. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) And it's dangerous to make blanket statements like, "No Christian would do that." Someone may be doing that! "No atheist would be a slaver"? I don't know, probably someone is. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:49, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Come to think of it, I think Hitler was an atheist. If someone makes a Hitler-like character, I won't take offense. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:10, 18 December 2007 (UTC) I agree with Dragonclaws. Since this actually happened, you can't say that he's lying for the sake of insulting something. Tesfan 23:56, 17 December 2007 (UTC) As a Christian and a Catholic, I find no particular offensive content in this article, anyone: Atheis or Christian or Islamic can go crazy and do crazy stuff. Jacob Castell happened to be a Christian who went crazy. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:32, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Well, I don't think we'll get anywhere with this arguement, so I personally think we should stop now. You know, so we don't look like bickering idiots. -- In the end, some writers write to inform, others to weave a story, and others to push boundries, like DC is doing here. This may be a controversial article, but its pushing ahead the amturity of Halo Fanon's content and expanding the repetoire of articles. Controversial things are like marmite, you either love it, or hate it. --Ajax 013 16:29, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :For the record, I was never trying to be controversial at all. I just like quirky news and decided to work some of it into a fanfic. It never crossed my mind that it could be taken as anti-Christian. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:20, 21 December 2007 (UTC) I'm not religious and i think that none of it is true. I prefer science as it is facts and i hate it when people are hurt or killed because of religion. The latest religious upset, where the british woman in Sudan was prisoned because she named a teddy bear Muhammed. Now that p***** me off so much that i felt like shouting at the TV. Personally religion annoys me and people don't realise it. Also people, who aren't religious, do something bad and then there is a massive war about it. I think that what DC said was not wrong and we (in the USA, UK and where-ever else) live in a country of free speach (i think) and so it is OK. To be quite honest i thank DC for pushing the limits and yes its contraversial and i love it because of that! Also its not offensive? He's had a shock and becoming delusional, some people might if a massive fleet of big ass aliens come down to Earth! He tried to crucify himself? So, does it matter? Its fiction, its not real, its all made up. And thats the bloody problem with the world today and if this stuff carries on then i won't be supprised if we all get killed by some alien invaders, 500 years in the future, because we're to bussy fighting over made up lies. I feel for you lot: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Yes, I hope that if aliens do attack (which, to me, seems impossible), I hope we'll stop fighting each other and fight them instead. -- The whole Muhammed thing was crazy, as if the Middle Easterns aren't insulting us? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:01, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I totally agree! I'm not saying sorry about what i said earlier because i was anoyed with the argument! I will say that i only do that when religion pops up! Also, DC can you change the affiltration to christian, from god, as god is too vauge and is not actually an affiltration but a noun (not that he's real anyway!). Oh; by the way, the state, it was in Sudan, which is in Africa, not the middle east but they anoy me too! Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com :In a religious context, "God" is our way of referring to a sentience who has not revealed a name. "Allah", "Yahweh", and "Jehovah" really just mean "the god", so there is no name to work with. I altered the affiliation to "himself" because God is not really in play, Castell's just crazy, and he is defying the principles of the Christian religion as an institution. --Dragonclaws(talk) 04:06, 20 December 2007 (UTC) No but i still think that his affiltration or "faction", as such, would be christian and if not then he would be under the law of the UNSC,as that is the main governmental power of Earth. Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com :Well, he's under the laws and restrictions of both, but he's not obeying either. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:40, 26 December 2007 (UTC) There was a Muhammed thing up here in the North too around a year ago. A danish newspaper made a funny picture of Muhammed, and then some muslims burned down the danish and swedish embassies in one of their countries (doesn't remember which). 10:36, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that was the incident referred to earlier. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:40, 26 December 2007 (UTC) No i was talking about the one in Sudan where the woman was eventually deported back to England. The Parkster"I'm all ears" 11:41, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh, yeah. Sorry, got confused. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:03, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Johnson's views I laughed my ass off. Seriously, I'm Christian, and I found nothing wrong with this. It is a rather hilarious (to me anyway) depiction of how people go crazy in religion. -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis ]] 02:31, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :PS -- I loled at "Affiliation: Himself" -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis ]] 03:30, 22 November 2008 (UTC)